Golden Ticket
" " is the second episode of the second season of PINY Institute of New York. Synopsis A competition is about to begin at PINY and a few lucky students are set to win a special prize. Plot The episode starts with the Indie Girls and Stella Marie talking about why they are at the sports hall when Madame Forbes, Coach Spencer and Mr. Grasso telling them there will be a competition and there are two tickets. The Indie Girls and the Beautiful People had their eye on the prize. The Indies dressed in their spy outfits and worked hard to look everywhere for the Ticket. While the Beautiful People were making other people like Sam look for it for them. The Girls used their spy equipment and Armando to look for it. When Michelle had got frustrated, she kept on hitting the vending machine and Lilith suspected that there was a high chance of on being there. The Indies later on decide it would be in the sewing room which Julia hears and the Beautiful People follow them and Julia uses gum to take the ticket off Armando but the gum gets stuck on her hair. The Indies are now sad when Sam finds a ticket in the vending machine. After pleading The Boys gave it to the Indies. At Madame Forbes' office she tells the groups to open the envelopes but the Indies have to find their own way to Paris while the Beautiful People get to fly to Paris. The episode ends with the Indies on Lilith's dad's plane to Oslo. Features Characters * Michelle Fairchild * Lilith Henderson * Tasha Robinson * Julia Cooper * Rita Finucci * Dory Skornik * Sam Ryan * William Bradley * Stella Marie * Rania Forbes * Armando * Captain (debut) * Mr. Grasso (non-speaking) * Coach Spencer (non-speaking) * Jenny (cameo) * Lisa (cameo) * Scotty (cameo) * Sarah (cameo) * Yumiko (cameo) * Mr. Henderson (mentioned) * Mrs. Henderson (mentioned) * Coco Chanel (pictured) * Chickens (background) * PINY students Locations * New York City ** PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York *** Basketball Court *** Outdoor Canteen Terrace (background) *** Art Room *** Sewing Room *** Cafeteria *** Madame Forbes' Office * Oslo (mentioned) * Paris (debut) ** Eiffel Tower (debut) Objects * Michelle's Brooch * Lilith's Brooch * Tasha's Brooches * Julia's Brooch * Rita's Bow * Will's Skateboard * Sam's Skateboard * PINY Tablets * Julia's cellphone * Dory's cellphone * Rita's cellphone * ''Peach'' magazine * Snack Ramp 750 * Skate-a-Palooza (mentioned) * Buzzface Music Background songs * Call the Shots Trivia * This is the last episode in which Tasha and Dory wear their debut outfit from "First Impressions" and "Second Impressions". As of this episode, they both start wearing the outfit from "Father's Day". * Despite being part of the Indie Girls, Stella only appears in the beginning of the episode. She didn't join her group to find the envelope together. * Michelle reveals to her friends that she loves puzzles. * The two envelopes has a different seal color. One that is gold that contains the Paris plane tickets while the other one is silver that contains the map to Paris. * Despite the Indie Girls are in their spy outfits, it is daylight both outside and inside. * This is the third episode in which the Indie Girls are in their spy outfits after "Best Blogged" and "The Curse of the Bridge". * Lilith is wearing her debut brooch when in her spy outfit, though it is black instead of blue. * Rita's caller ID photo in Julia's phone didn't have her wearing her bow. * Lilith's Catrina costume from "The Curse of the Bridge" can be in the Sewing Room's mannequin. * Julia calls Armando a "monkey thing". She's technically correct because real-life lemurs are primates and they're evolved from monkeys and apes. * Despite Armando is a lemur, he likes to eat chewing gum. This is lampshaded by Michelle. * Irony: If Julia didn't overhear Michelle saying that the envelope is in the Sewing Room, the Indie Girls would have get the envelope with the golden seal that contains the plane tickets to Paris. * The chickens from "Lilith Had a Little Hen" can be seen in the plane. * Tasha is the only member of the Indie Girls trio to not wear a different outfit for their trip to Paris. Cultural references * The pose that Lilith strikes when hanging upside-down is similar to Spider-Man. * Despite the episode title is "Golden Ticket", there isn't mentioned of gold-colored plane tickets to Paris in the Beautiful People's envelope. However, though, the episode title might be a reference to the Golden Tickets from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, which is a plot element of the story. Five children will be given a trip to Willy Wonka's grand reopening of his chocolate factory if they find a Golden Ticket in a Wonka Bar, similar to the two teams at PINY (the Indie Girls and the Beautiful People) have to find one out of two envelopes to earn a trip to PINY: Pinypon Institute du Paris and participate in a gala auction. Errors * If you look closely when the students all rush out of the building, Lilith is wearing her debut outfit as opposed to her current outfit. * Before Sam lands on the recycle bin, Rita's bow is on her right side of her hair horn as opposed to her left. * Sam lands on the recycle bin that is green. But during the scene when he comments to the Beautiful People and Will that a piece of chocolate is on his ear, the bin is blue. * The "tongs" that Michelle mentions as her search-and-rescue gears isn't present on-screen. * During the montage scene, Rita's earrings are white when Julia notices the Indie Girls. * When the Indie Girls and Armando run after Scotty and grabs his PINY platypus mascot costume's feathers in the montage scene, Michelle isn't wearing her headband. * Unless it's not an anime-like gag, Michelle's lips are noticeably darker pink when she impatiently tries to get Sam's attention about the envelope he's holding. * When Madame Forbes said, "C'est la vie. Fashion is never fair", the envelope with the gray seal has the letter "P" mirrored. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Specials